


Something Nice

by orphan_account



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Christmas, Cock Rings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri wiggles his eyebrows.  "I just wanted to make sure you got something nice this year."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Nice

Flynn doesn't get back to his quarters until nearly midnight, and by then he's had just enough of tying wreathes and lifting ceremonial blades. Why did every holiday have to be an excuse to have a banquet?

Flynn unlocks the door to his room to find it already occupied. The fire has been built up to a cheerful blaze, leaving the room wonderfully warm. Candles have been lit, turning the darkness outside the window to a deep, velvety black. Yuri's lying stretched out on his bed, head propped up on one fist, grinning profusely. There's a bright red bow tied around his cock.

For a moment, Flynn just stares, until he can't hold it in anymore. He chuckles, the chuckles becoming snorts of highly undignified laughter.

"That isn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for,"Yuri says, though he's still smiling.

"Really?" Flynn closes the door, before someone comes by and asks what a man who spends at least half his time in the palace dungeons is doing in his bed. "I walk in and find you with ribbon around your cock in the middle of the night. What else am I supposed to do?"

Yuri wiggles his eyebrows. "I just wanted to make sure you get something nice this year."

Flynn starts taking off his ceremonial armor, unbuckling the straps below his arms, setting it on the stand beside the door. He should polish it as well, if he wants to be thorough, but there will be time enough for that in the morning.

"You hungry?" Yuri tips his head toward the desk, which is strewn with an assortment of brightly colored boxes in varying stages of being unwrapped. There are caramels, candied plums, sticks of cinnamon sugar. One box of what looks to be chocolate covered strawberries already has several pieces missing. Flynn wonders if Yuri would taste like them if he kissed him.

"What's all this?" he asks, coming over in only the tight linen britches he wears beneath the armor.

"Gifts," Yuri answers. "From my admirers."

Flynn laughs, sorting through the boxes wonderingly. "Who are these admirers, and how do I know they really exist?"

Yuri flops down onto the bed. "Girls, mostly. A few from people I've helped out. I think that one's from a Lord."

"A Lord?"

"Or an Earl. Who else could afford cherry wine?"

Flynn checks the tag on the squat glass bottle. There's nothing but the season's greetings. "It isn't signed."

"A discrete Earl."

"Well, I hope the two of you are very happy together."

Yuri hooks his fingers into the waistband of Flynn's trousers, pulling him closer. "C'mere." He does taste like strawberries, and chocolate, and something stronger and alcoholic. Flynn runs his fingers through Yuri's hair. It's smooth and glossy, like he's just washed it. Flynn twines his finger in it, giving it a little tug, making Yuri growl. It's a happy growl--he's heard it before.

They haven't done this in a long while, what with Flynn's new, seemingly never-ending commandant duties and Yuri's traveling around with the guild.   
Flynn's getting hard, and so is Yuri, the ribbon pulling tight around the base of his cock. It's a little slick at the tip, and Flynn realizes he's licking his lips. Yuri grins, and Flynn feels his face burn. It's really a wonder that he can still make him blush.

"It's been awhile, Commandant," Yuri teases, letting his legs splay just a little further. "You still remember how?"

Flynn snorts, falling to his knees on the thick rug in front of the bed. "I'm a soldier. We never forget a drill."

Yuri's grinning like he's heard something he likes. "Oh yeah? Should I give you your order, then?"

That makes something stir deep in Flynn's stomach. He feels his cock get harder, and he lowers a hand to unbutton his trousers.

"Go ahead," he says.

Yuri runs a finger over Flynn's cheek, tracing his jaw, dipping into the softness of his mouth. "Suck me," he commands. It's a murmur, quieter than any drill sergeant, but Flynn's never wanted to follow an order so much in his life. He opens his mouth, letting Yuri guide his cock to his lips. Flynn laps up the slickness at the head before talking it into his mouth, hit by the familiar taste and smell, how much he's missed this.

Yuri's completely hard now, the ribbon pulled tight. It can't be too comfortable, and Yuri lets out a little gasp as Flynn tugs on it lightly.

"Flynn..." Another thick drop of slick rolls onto his tongue as he takes him deeper. "Missed you," he growls out, hands twisting in Flynn's hair.

Flynn agrees as best he can, making a noise of assent deep in his throat. He raises a hand, tugging on the tail of the ribbon until it comes undone. It makes Yuri shake just a bit, push a few clumsy thrusts into his mouth.

"Happy Christmas," Yuri mumbles as the ribbon unwinds, making Flynn chuckle and nearly choke. He pulls off to laugh properly.

"I think your gift is a little on the selfish side, to tell you the truth."

"Come on, I bet no one's got you anything this good. Shit...that's feels weird."

The ribbon is textured and satiny to the touch, and Flynn drags it along the shaft of Yuri's cock as he takes the head back into his mouth.

"God...Flynn..." His cock twitches, the taste changing subtly. Yuri's hands catch his cheek, halting his motion. "You want to fuck me?"

"How romantic," Flynn laughs, but there is really only one answer to that sort of question. He stands up, strides across the room to where he keeps his scant belongings. The Commandant's quarters are large and grand, but fairly bare, since he has hardly anything to fill them with. He comes back to the bedside, cracking open a gel.

"Hey, is that pineapple?" He's stroking his cock, slow and light, like he doesn't want to get himself going too fast. "Pineapple tingles."

Flynn rubs his palms together to warm it up. "Just an apple gel."

"Don't want to waste the good stuff, huh? Come on, I'm sure they get more use like this than healing cuts and bruises. Mmm...just like that." He groans softly as Flynn sinks a slick finger into him. "_Especially_ in the army."

"I'm sure the Apothecary Guild would love to hear that."

Yuri is hot and soft inside, opening up easily around his fingers. He's laid out gorgeous and sleek , pale skin on dark sheets. It's been much, much too long.

"Now?"

Yuri moans low in his throat. "Now is good."

Flynn lines his cock up and pushes, groaning at the tight, clutching heat. Yuri clutches at the sheets, screwing his eyes shut.

"You okay?"

Yuri nods. "Fine. Go ahead." He winces a little. "It's been awhile for me too."

Flynn grins, feeling something warm growing in his chest. Though he's spent the last few months with nothing but his hand, he's had no reason to think that Yuri has as well. He seems to pick up a hoard of admirers wherever he goes, especially now that he's a hero rather than a criminal. It wouldn't be too far gone to say that Yuri can have anyone he wants.

But he's come here, on this of all nights, gasping, open mouthed as Flynn hooks an arm under his thigh, thrusting in hard, making Yuri cry out. Someone is definitely going to hear this out in the hallway. Flynn just hopes there's enough fear and respect surrounding the commandant position that no one will say anything.

"Yeah, Flynn..." Yuri has one hand around his cock, stroking fast and desperate, rolling his hips, pushing back down toward Flynn. "That's good...missed this...god, you feel so good...harder."

Flynn chuckles breathlessly. "More orders?"

Yuri grins up at him, wild and happy. "Harder."

Flynn's more than ready to obey, snapping his hips, delving into that tight heat, making Yuri moan. He's biting his lip, something he does when he's in pain, or under stress, or when the sex is really, really good.

"Flynn...yeah, come on..."

Flynn lays him out flat, lacing their fingers together on the mattress, working himself in and out. Yuri writhes, squeezing his cock, nonsense issuing from his mouth. He comes with a groan, heat licking up warm and thick over his stomach. He doesn't stop moving his hips, rocking up toward Flynn, wrapping his arms around his neck. Flynn leans in, bites at the place where his shoulder meets his neck. He's losing his rhythm, thrusts becoming erratic and quick, before he's shaking, coming harder than he has in a long time.

"Mmm..." Yuri's gone all limp and boneless underneath him. "Best Christmas ever."

Flynn flops down beside him, murmuring in agreement. It had started snowing at some point, while they'd been busy--big, fluffy flakes visible in the glow of the torches that line the battlements.

"The fire's dying down," Flynn comments. He's running an idle hand over Yuri's back, feeling the sweat cooling along his spine.

Yuri grunts into the pillow. "You do it. I can't feel my legs." His hair is a mess and he looks exhausted, but his grin is the sort that says he could go another few rounds.

Flynn rolls out of bed and crosses the room, tossing another few logs onto the fire. The floor is cold, even through the carpet, and the stone walls don't do much to trap heat, but there are plenty of blankets and Yuri, warm against him as he climbs back into bed.

"Hey, it's snowing," Yuri announces, when they've settled back in.

Flynn tips his head toward the window. The flakes are big and heavy--it would be hard to fight your way home in this.

"It started earlier. You didn't notice?"

Yuri rolls his head around. "I was a little distracted."

His mouth is warm where it descends on Flynn's neck. His limbs feel heavy and sleep is settling in on him like a fog, but he still manages to lift his hand and stroke through Yuri's hair. He purrs like a big, contented cat.

"So I guess you're staying the night?"

"What, you'd turn me out into the snow?" His voice is muffled against Flynn's neck. "That's not very honorable of you."

Flynn rolls, so that he's lying on his side, Yuri's arms draped over his back. "I probably should. You're nothing but trouble."

"Well, then I'll just have to try to earn my keep." He grinds his hips against Flynn's ass, so he can feel him, hot and hard.

Flynn laughs in disbelief. "Been a long month?"

Yuri bites down on his ear, growling soft in his throat. Flynn's stomach clenches and he feels his cock twitch despite itself.

"You have no idea." He rocks his hips, cock pushing between the cheeks of Flynn's ass. "You don't have any duties tomorrow, do you, Commandant?"

"No." Flynn shudders as Yuri bites down again.

"Good."

"What, do you have a plan?"

Yuri grins. "It's Christmas for another twenty four hours, you know."


End file.
